Unexpected Feelings
by soundofdnb
Summary: What happens when the most cheery, boastful, loveable captain on the Grand Line turn melancholy?


AU/OneShot/LuNa

This is an attempt at a LuNa fic. If this isn't your style, I suggest you leave. Another note: This is pre-Arabasta simply because I just started. Anyway let's begin.

It was another normal day on the Going Merry, Zoro taking his afternoon nap, Nami making a map, Sanji making a huge lunch, Chopper searching his medical bag for supplies for his research, the only thing missing was Luffy sitting on the ram's head. _'I wonder where that idiot is…' _thought Nami while finishing up her map. She decided to go up to the deck to find him. Suddenly she heard a voice coming from behind her, which she thought was very familiar. "Yo." Said the familiar voice, with a hint of utter boredom. "L-Luffy?!" responded a startled Nami. Luffy stared at her with a dumbfounded expression. "Something wrong?" he asked her. "N-no, you just startled me, that's all." She responded. "Nami…" Luffy whispered while leaning in. Nami began to blush. "L-luffy?" she asked. "I'M SOOOO BOOOOORED!" he shouted. Nami punched him on the head. "IDIOT!" she shouted before she sighed. "Go bother Usopp, or something." Luffy scratched his head. "But Usopp said to bother Sanji, and he said to go slice potatoes and then he kicked me for not slicing them right!" Nami sighed once again. "Fine! Help me finish my map." Luffy smiled while nodding excitedly. He stared at the almost finished map. "Uhhhmmmmmm… What do I need to do?" Luffy asked Nami. "Watch the clouds." Luffy stared at her. "Watch the clouds? Why?" he asked Nami. "Tell me if you see any grey clouds." She looked up only to see a dumbfounded Luffy. She sighed. "They might be storm clouds. And since I can't watch them, having you here is real handy." Luffy was still a little confused but he understood. A few minutes passed before he finally saw something of interest. "Nami! Look! It's a cloud that looks like Merry!" he shouted. "THAT DOESN'T MATTER IDIOT!" Nami sighed. "I'm going inside." Luffy stared Nami who was storming into her room. Luffy sat down with a melancholy expression. While everyone was doing their jobs he was sitting, doing nothing. At all. That's all he ever did. He had no job on the ship whatsoever. Sure he was the Captain of the ship, but what did that mean? All the captains he saw were just giant dicks in a suit, commanding everyone, using tyranny. Even his dream, becoming the Pirate King was would use fear to control. As if his body was moving on his own, he walked towards the front of the deck. Just as Sanji began knocking on Nami's door, he saw his captain sitting on the ram's head. _'Why isn't Luffy screaming MEAT! OH MY GOOOD IT'S MEEAT! Or something like that?' _thought Sanji. "Luffy?" Sanji asked as he saw Luffy lean to the side. "Luffy! That's dangerous!" Sanji now screamed. Sanji banged on Nami's door. "NAMI-SAN! COME OUT NOW!" Sanji shouted. "What?" she asked as she saw her captain falling to his doom. "LUFFY!" Sanji and Nami screamed in sync. Everyone ran to the front of the deck as they saw a huge splash. "What happened?! Where's Luffy?!" Usopp asked. Nami and Sanji just stared for a few seconds. "H-he purposely fell in the water…" Sanji said slowly. Nami ran towards the ram. She looked down to see nothing. She took off a few pieces of clothing before jumping in. As she dove deeper and deeper she saw that he was out of breath, holding him, she gave the last amount of her breath to him. Sanji dove in as well after a few seconds. He dove deeper only to see Nami breathing into him. He took both of them and swam up. As he grasped for air, he looked at Nami. "Nami-san, what were you thinking? That was dangerous!" Sanji said. Nami looked at him. "I know. But Luffy-baka was just falling, with no air left in his lungs, and that was the only thing I could thing of." She answered with obvious shame in her voice. There was that word again. The word he hated the most. "Idiot" A word he was associated with all of his life. The children at his village, Shanks' crew. Even his own crew! Still they save him. After Luffy was carried to the infirmary, still unconscious he could hear them talk. "Why would he purposely fall off? Sanji asked. "Or is he… You know…" Nami laughed. "Of course not! That idiot is too stupid to be suicidal!" She said. With melancholy written on his forehead he walked to the door and opened it. "Luffy! You shouldn't be out of bed! You're going to make it worse! Don't be stupid!" Chopper shouted. "QUIET!" Luffy shouted with anger. Everyone in the room was shocked, this wasn't the Luffy they were used to. "L-Luffy? Haha… We get the joke! You can stop being angry!" Usopp said nervously. Luffy looked down, his straw hat covering his eyes before walking back into the infirmary. He glared at Nami for a second at which everyone looked at her in response. "What was that about? And why did he look at you, Nami?" Zoro asked. Nami just shrugged in response. As Luffy sat up on the infirmary bed, all Nami could think about was that moment when he looked her straight in the eyes, with not only anger, but also severe depression and desperateness. _'He looked at me with those eyes… I don't know but for some reason I feel guilty…' _She thought. "Oi. Nami. Come here." Said Luffy. She looked at his back with confusion. She couldn't help but think that he was going to do something stupid again. "Yes Luffy?" she asked. "What is your opinion on me?" Nami looked at him with a dumbfounded expression. "What do you mean? You're my captain; if that's what you wan-" she was interrupted by an annoyed Luffy. "No. What do you think of ME? As a person? What is my purpose here?" he asked. She looked at him as if he was speaking some foreign language. "Answer my question." He grinned. "Of course, I can guess. I am the idiot who you followed, just because I happened to be strong, right?" before she could begin talking he interrupted her. "Hah… Of course." Luffy looked down again with a melancholy expression. "L-Luffy?" Nami asked. She was confused. She didn't know he felt this way. "What? What is it you want to say? How do you think I feel? Every time I am called idiot, moron, fool, dumbass I feel worse and worse… You guys do all the hard work, you navigate, Zoro is a the best swordsman aside for Mihawk, Sanji is the best cook ever, Usopp can hit a target 5 miles away, You're the best navigator and map maker a captain can have and then we have Chopper 1st grade medical physician. And what am I good at? I cook for shit, I can't handle a sword AT ALL, I can't navigate or draw a map; I don't even know how to handle a simple cut!" he shouted. Nami stared at her captain. "I might as well just fall off the ram again. I'm a hammer; the only thing I can do is stretch. What use am I to yo-" he was cut off by a slap which could be heard all the way from Fūsha village. "N-na-?" he was cut off by a kiss given to him from Nami. As he looked at her with surprised eyes she cut off the kiss. She stared at him with teary eyes. "You really are an idiot, you know that?" He pulled her in for a hug as she cried even more. "I- we need you… As a captain… Every time I said you were an idiot it hurt…" As he hugged her tightly he whispered to her the words she never would've expected to hear, from anyone. "I need you for more than being a navigator…" She pulled him in closer hugging him even more. "Me too…" Sanji interrupted them with a plate of meat that could feed 20 sea kings. "NAMI-SWAAA-" he said with hearts in his eyes until he saw the crying Nami in Luffy's shirt. "LUUFFFFFFFYYYYYYYY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH NAMI-SWAAAAAAN?!" he said before he was glared at by Luffy who had eyes that could rival Mihawk's famous Hawk Glare. Sanji left the plate on the ground before walking away with 'scared' written all over him. "Luffy… Promise me…" Nami said. "Of course…" Nami, Arlong's navigator, the girl who sacrificed everything to pay off a 100 million-beri debt off, the greediest person ever, wanted to ask for a favor. "Promise me you won't do anything like that again…" she said before she gave him another kiss. She looked at him. "Of course."

A/N: Well, this was my LuNa story. Hope you liked it. Please review, I'd appreciate that a lot! ;) Hope you have a good day.


End file.
